


Share

by Tina_SPNDW



Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types, The Avengers: Age of Ultron, X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-27
Updated: 2014-09-30
Packaged: 2018-02-18 23:53:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2366633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tina_SPNDW/pseuds/Tina_SPNDW
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>复仇者以为快银在一场战斗中战死了，于是从另一个世界（X-Men电影里的世界）把那里的快银抓过来了。</p><p>The Avengers thought that Peter had died, so they pulled another Peter out from the X-Men world.<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Part 1

“Dr.Banner，你能解释一下这是怎么一回事吗？”

  
Steve终于开了口，沉默的大家终于动了起来，一直将目光转向了Bruce。

  
“嗯……其实我也不太清楚是怎么回事……我和Stark设计的这个装置，只是会将最相似能量场的人从平行世界进行能量分离，再将能量在我们所处的空间内进行整合。按照推断，这应该就是另一个平行世界的他。”

  
“可是他们长的根本不一样啊……除了那一头白发，而且发型也不一样！”Clint仍旧一副不敢相信的样子，一边说一边用手在空中比划来比划去。

  
“Stark在哪里？”Natasha向Bruce发问。

  
“他刚才让我们把‘这个快银’放到客厅，他要先收拾一下实验室造成的混乱才能来。”

  
“如果你们实在不清楚是怎么回事，我可以把它带回阿斯嘉德研究。”Thor一副无所谓的样子，因为地球现今使用的科技在阿斯嘉德早就过时了。

  
“大块头，不许碰我的机器！”在实验室和笨笨一起打扫碎片的Tony，本来想让Jarvis调取客厅的监视摄像头画面以便让他查看新入人员的情况，谁知道却听见了Thor刚才的话，连忙通过麦克喊话将Thor的想法掐灭于萌芽。

  
Thor耸了耸肩，又将视线转向了“这个快银”。过了一会儿，众人听到了Bruce疑惑的声音。

  
“怎么回事？为什么他的能量场只有分离前的60%？Stark，你该来看一下这个。”

  
话音一落，客厅的门开了，Tony听到有异常，立刻放下了手中的活走到了这边。他将虚拟荧屏转向自己的方向，查看起相关数据。

  
“Tony，他的体能数据如何？”Steve发问。

  
“到现在为止只收集了他现在平静状态下的数据。看起来……似乎没什么问题……”Tony更加疑惑了，这样就更解释不通这剩下的一半的能量场去了哪里。

  
“大家伙，你们好啊！有谁能告诉我这里是那里吗？”

  
大家听到一个陌生的声音，连忙看向沙发，却没看到那个该在那里的人。

  
“门原来开不开啊……”大家顺着声音又转向了吧台，终于发现了那个面貌不熟的银发小子。

  
“没人告诉过你随便乱动别人的东西是很不礼貌的行为吗？”Tony生气地右手一甩，关闭了所有虚拟荧屏的显示，双手交叉于胸前，看向喝着热咖啡的新来客。


	2. Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> They met.

Pietro睁开眼睛的时候周围一片漆黑，什么也看不到，什么也听不到。要不是他东敲敲西敲敲总算听到了点声音，他还以为自己聋了。

  
经过刚刚的一番摸索，加上自己“死而复生”的状态，他确定他这一定是被放进了棺材里。虽然他刚醒来，浑身乏力，但周围已经稀薄了不少的空气还是让他勉强行动了起来。

  
Peter手脚并用，到处敲打，过了一会儿，他找到了一处没被封严实的地方，正在自己的肩膀的右斜上方。他转动身体调整到适当的位置，收缩，在棺内坐起，又顺手拿起棺材配套的小枕头放在头部上方，稍稍半蹲，利用快冲时的力气撞开了一个裂口，很多松动的土从裂口流了进来。这次他集中起全身力气，深吸一口气，用了身体里剩余的所有力气向上弹跳，这次他全身都停在了土壤中。他拼命的用胳膊挖开上方的泥土，当Pietro的肺叶终于感受到夜晚空气的微凉，他终于松了一口气，慢慢爬上地表，瘫倒。

  
Pietro不知道自己在那棺材里呆了有多久，只觉得口渴饥饿头晕眼花，他休息了很长时间才找回清醒的意识。

  
复仇者大厦，必须要先回到那里。

  
Pietro踉跄站起，本想使用瞬移回去，但无奈体力不够，只能拖着步子一步一步地走回去了。Pietro叹了一声，他这是多久没尝试过像个正常人类一样花上正常时间走长路了……不对，仅有的记忆中他好像从来没试过……

 

Pietro幸运地从夜半马路上唯一的几个混混那里问到了如何去复仇者大厦的路，谁知那群混混的人品还不错，看着他满身脏兮兮的，觉得他是好几天没吃到饭的流浪汉，现从对面超市给他买了一块面包和一瓶水。Pietro简直感动得要哭了。

  
狼吞虎咽地吃下了所有食物，Pietro向这群人道了谢，慢慢地走远了，走到一个没人的角落之后，一阵突如其来的风刮过，Pietro的身影已经消失不见。

 

Pietro站在复仇者大厦门口，接受了大楼系统的指纹辨识和虹膜辨识。Jarvis接收到信息之后停顿了1秒钟，并将信息以及大厦门前的监视画面一并送到了Tony的办公场所。Tony点开了之后，嘴里那口名贵的红酒差点一喷而出。

  
这时，监视画面中又多了一个相似的人影。

 

“晚上好，你叫什么名字？我叫Pietro Maximoff！你可以叫我Peter！”

  
“……………………你已经把我要说的话说完了……………………”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BpqPyzDFJ

**Author's Note:**

> Weibo: @Tina_BattleMode
> 
> http://www.weibo.com/3824957512/BoYZfvM58


End file.
